Uncanny X-Men 120
"Wanted: Wolverine! Dead or Alive!" is the title to the 120th issue of the first ''The X-Men'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont with co-plotting by John Byrne and was illustrated by Byrne and inked by Terry Austin. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Tom Orzechowski. The cover art illustration was rendered by Bob Budiansky and Terry Austin, with Dan Crespi on lettering. The story was edited by Roger Stern with Jim Salicrup as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an April, 1979 cover date and carries a cover price of .35 cents per copy. Appearances * X-Men :* Banshee, Sean Cassidy :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Storm, Ororo Munroe :* Wolverine, Logan * Colleen Wing * Mariko Yashida * Misty Knight * Pierre Trudeau * Sunfire, Shiro Yashida * Alpha Flight :* Aurora, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier :* Northstar, Jean-Paul Beaubier :* Sasquatch, Walter Langkowski :* Shaman, Michael Twoyoungmen :* Snow-Bird, Anne McKenzie :* Vindicator, James MacDonald Hudson * Annie * Jill * Johnny * Kelly * Alpha Flight * Canadian Ministry of Defense * Daughters of the Dragon * Department H * Royal Canadian Mounted Police * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * Sasquatches * Shape-shifters * Alaska :* Anchorage :* Juneau * Canada * Canadian Rockies :* Jasper National Park * Alberta :* Calgary ::* Calgary Tower ::* Sarcee Reserve ::* Sarcee Reserve Hospital * Northwest Territories :* Yellowknife :* Ontario ::* Ottawa :::* Canadian Ministry of Defense War Room ::* Toronto :::* Toronto-Dominion Mall :* Quebec ::* Montreal :::* McGill University :::* LaValle :::* Madame Dupont's School for Girls * Japan :* Tokyo * Adamantium * Cyclops' visor * Force field * Mandroid armor * Vindicator's battle-suit * Shaman's medicine bag * Airplane * Limousine * Claws * Energy projection * Flight * Optic blast * Super-speed * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * Weather control * Canadian * Corporal * Crash landing * Doctor * Pilot * Prime Minister * Sarcee * Scientist * Smoking * Teacher * Weapon X Notes & Trivia * This series is technically still under the ''X-Men'', Volume 1 title per its indicia. "X-Men 120" and "The X-Men 120" both redirect to this page. * "UXM 120" serves as a shortcut to this page. * The tagline for this issue is "Chaos in Canada!" * This is the first appearance of Alpha Flight, which is a Canadian super-hero team that functions as an extension of the Canadian Ministry of Defense under Department H. First appearance of all members of the team except for Vindicator. * The X-Men last tangled with Vindicator in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #109. * The X-Men began their journey home from the Savage Land in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #116. * The DC-10 airplane that the X-Men use while leaving Japan is owned by Jeryn Hogarth. Hogarth is a lawyer who represents Luke Cage and Danny Rand on occasion. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM * Alpha Flight by John Byrne Omnibus * Classic X-Men 26 * Marvel Masterworks 24 * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 3 * Uncanny X-Men Omnibus 1 * X-Men Saga 11 * X-Men and Alpha Flight Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *